


Surveillance

by Lily Saint Claire (JewLo)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewLo/pseuds/Lily%20Saint%20Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia finds a surveillance camera feed in Agent Hotchner's house and is surprised to see Hotchner with a certain mop haired boy genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

It was late, and Penelope was yawning every five minutes. She wanted to get home before midnight, but the data conversion would take another two or three hours. It had to be done overnight when fewer people were using the server and there was less chance of a data hiccup. She had ditched her shoes hours ago, let her hair down and settled in for a long night. Hotchner had given her permission to sleep in the next day if she needed to, and she looked forward to it. She watched data scroll over her screen and finished her Chinese take out. The current data was a list of all surveillance coordinates, all the places the FBI had placed cameras in the local area. Most were outdated, the cameras having been removed months or even years before. There were five active locations that were being surveyed.

“Wait… five?” she said aloud. “That should be four. Let’s see… the Winthrop house in Arlington, the Glacerville Mall, the Chaston gallery, the Franklin estate and… what the hell is this?”

The mystery file was noted as a number; 84537 and was dated May 27th. The case was marked closed but the surveillance was active. Weird. 

“Did we forget to remove a camera? Wait… four cameras, in somebody’s house? What the…?”

She pulled up the file and opened the coordinates, finding the cameras locations. A house in Greenborough, just outside of Quantico. So close. Four cameras were active inside the house and another two outside. She pulled up the live feed. 

“Who have we been peeking in on?” she mumbled, gulping down a ginger ale.

She watched the feed for a while. It was the newer model of spy cams, the tiny little bugs that agents placed out of sight that were shady at best when it came to legality. Full color, zoom capability and audio enhanced. A full secret eye into the life of another person. Terribly invasive. The weird part was that the live feed was not being monitored by anyone but her. An abandoned feed, maybe? She waited and watched. The house was nice, the kind of old Brownstone found in historic areas. There was tasteful furniture though it had no personality. Everything was dove gray and cream, soothing but dull. The furniture was so void of personality it might have been all rented. Old iron grate fireplace. Desk with a Mac computer. She could see the computer was on, and a screensaver scrolled someone’s family photographs over the screen. Photo of a family vacationing on a beach somewhere. Faces covered by hats and sunglasses. Father, mother and young son. A little boy playing the piano. Familiar little boy. A handsome dark haired man and his pretty wife in wedding attire… very handsome man… tall, dark and Hotchner. 

“Holy shit!” she cried, spilling some ginger ale in her lap. “Agent Hotchner? No way.”

She switched cameras to the kitchen. No one in there. The light was off. Quickly, she switched the feed to the bedroom camera, hoping to confirm somehow what she feared… that the FBI was spying on Agent Aaron Hotchner. The bedroom light was on, and she saw the tall, dark figure of her boss removing his jacket. Someone was with him… too tall to be a woman. Lanky, slender, messy hair that was neither brown nor blond. A younger man that looked alarmingly like Dr. Reid. She zoomed in, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. The camera fixed on the scene. Hotchner’s hand moved to Reid’s face and it was a kind of caress. Reid leaned into it, wrapping his arms around the older man. Hotchner’s large hands over Reid’s slender back. 

“What the…?”

They kissed, and she could see their bodies press together. Reid broke off the kiss and fumbled impatiently with Hotchner’s tie, but Hotchner stopped him.

“Patience, grasshopper,” she heard Hotchner’s unmistakable voice say. Then the man smiled, which Penelope had never really seen him do. It was actually kind of unnerving. He let Reid remove his tie and unbutton his shirt, then kissed Reid again before running his fingertips through Reid’s mop of hair and smiling, “I love this, you know. Your crazy ass hair. Let me see you.”

Reid looked shy then, some of his impatient bravado gone. She sat, transfixed by what was happening on the screen. It did not even occur to her to turn it off. She didn’t think she could.

“Why do you always want to look at me naked?” Reid asked, his voice shy.

“Because you’re beautiful.”

“No. Morgan is beautiful. JJ and Prentiss are beautiful. Me… I’m a skinny kid with asthma.”

Penelope wanted to reach out and grab ahold of Reid and hug him. She always felt that way about Dr. Reid. Too young to be engulfed in so much terror and darkness. She had always wanted to protect him, but her position did not allow for it. Hotchner’s did. She watched Hotchner pull the young man close and kiss the shell of his ear. So tender. She didn’t even know Hotchner was gay… or bisexual… or whatever this was. 

“You,” Hotchner’s voice was dark and silky. “Are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I love looking at you. This mop of wheat colored hair that never seems to be combed. This moon-pale skin that always looks vaguely haunted. These long, elegant limbs. The expression on your face when I make you come…”

“Oh, wow,” was all Penelope could mutter.

“Do you want me to make you come, Spencer?”

Dr. Reid shivered visibly in Hotchner’s arms and Penelope dropped a pencil she had been fumbling with on the floor. Dr. Reid nodded and stole another kiss and began to undress himself, with Hotchner lending a hand. Soon, the slender frame of Dr. Spencer Reid was completely naked, and Hotchner was embracing him, kissing his neck and dropping down to kiss his chest and gently bite a rosy pink nipple.

“Oh God, I can’t watch this… I shouldn’t be watching this… this is… so invading their privacy… and so… ridiculously hot.”

Her finger hovered over the shut down button as she watched Hotchner lay Reid down on the bed, kneeling down to take Reid’s foot in hand and kiss the instep of his foot tenderly, moving up to his ankle and up his leg, kissing along the way. And Reid was… naked and… wow. 

“Damn, boy wonder has a raging boner. OK, any man with a pulse would with Agent Hotchner kissing up his leg and toward his… oh my…”

She watched Reid’s look of ecstasy as Hotchner took his cock into his mouth, hands pinning the younger man to the bed by the wrists.

“Turn this off, turn this off… can’t.” Penelope could not turn off the camera.

She watched as Reid’s face turned to the side and he bucked his hips, losing control of himself. Her hands clenched when she saw tears form in Reid’s eyes. She worried for a moment that he was upset, but no, it was overwhelming pleasure. She could see the red flush on his face, his hands opening, fingers extending and clenching again. She could hear him gasping and sighing and calling Hotchner’s name,

“Aaron… Aaron please… want you… inside me… please…”

And then the intensity raised and Hotchner released Reid’s hands and Reid moved his hands to lace his fingers in the short crop of Hotchner’s dark hair. His back suddenly arched and his hands dug into Hotchner’s shoulders, his lips parting and teeth bared as he gasped. Hotchner did not let go, but kept on until the young Dr. Reid collapsed in exhaustion.

“Oh wow honey,” Penelope said aloud. “That’s intense.”

Hotchner was kissing him again, soft and tender kisses over Reid’s pale, slender frame, interrupted by gentle nips and bites which made the young man smile, and then wince at the playful bites. 

“I want you inside me now, Aaron… please.”

“Anything you want.”

Hotchner rose up and shrugged out of the rest of his clothing. He stood naked in front of Reid, who reached out to stroke an impressive cock with one hand.

“Boss Man is packing. Did not expect that… OK, actually, upon further examination of my dirty mind, I did expect that. Oh God, what am I doing watching this? Turn it off. No, I can’t.”

Hotchner reached to a drawer in the nightstand by the bed and took out a condom and a little bottle. Lube. It was Reid who opened the packet and rolled the latex over Hotcher’s cock, then dripped some of the lube over Hotchner’s fingertips. Reid crawled onto his hands and knees on the bed and Hotchner covered him like a lion protecting his cub. She could see Hotchner’s hand moving and knew it was fingers sliding into Reid. She saw the wince and the sigh on Reid’s face. She saw Hotchner kiss the back of his neck, then raise up and position his cock… and it was big. 

“Careful, Boss, don’t hurt him…” she mumbled. Reid was just so… willowy and fragile. 

Reid gasped and winced when Hotchner was firmly inside him and the older man have him time to adjust, placing a hand on the small of his back to sooth him. Only when Reid began to rock back and forth did Hotchner start to pump his hips against him, getting more and more intense every minute. 

“You all right, baby?” Hotchner asked in a husky rasp of a voice. 

“Yes… feels so good… how can something hurt and feel good at the same time?”

Hotchner wrapped an arm under Reid and seemed to scoop him up off the bed and placed his feet on the floor. Hotchner’s fingers laced in Reid’s mop of hair and he leaned in to whisper something in his ear which made Reid go wild and begin bucking back against him. It was Hotchner’s turn to wince with pleasure until he was brought to the finish, trembling and buckling at the waist over Reid. Then it was a tangled blur of limbs and kissing and the two men falling over in bed together. Hotchner smiled (smiled!) and kissed Reid’s lips, whispering in his ear something that made Reid laugh and nuzzle into Hotchner’s neck. She saw Agent Hotchner get up and go to the bathroom while Reid dozed off in bed. Then Hotchner returned to the bed and scooped the young man into his arms, kissing his forehead before switching off the lamp and plunging the room into darkness. 

With a startled jolt, Penelope yanked the headset off her head and switched off the camera feed. 

“Oh God, what did I just do?”

“What did you do?” The voice of Agent Rossi startled her so much she jolted back and almost fell out of her chair. He was at the door. Oh God, she thought, how long had he been there? 

“Oh! Nothing, Sir. I just… um… spilled some soda, that’s all. I usually don’t even… um… eat in here… nothing to worry about… I’ll just um… clean it up… um, Sir, can I help you with something?”

Rossi looked suspicious but shrugged it off and handed her a file.

“I’ll be out of the office tomorrow, so I thought I would give these to you while you’re here. It’s the files on the Erikson case. Garcia, are you all right?”

“Yes! I mean, yes Sir. I’m just fine. Just… overworked.”

“Well, that’s understandable. Get some sleep if you can, Garcia. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sir.”

Penelope went to sleep that night wondering how she was going to tell Agent Hotchner that his house was being spied on by the FBI… without him figuring out she had seen something. The man was hard to lie to. He could sniff out any lie and Penelope was a terrible liar. She didn’t think she could look into those dark hawk eyes and lie. She would blush red thinking about him kissing Reid and her lie would be exposed. Still, she had to tell him. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
